


At Midnight

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Howard often indulges in his filthy needs during the night, and Vince just so happens to be mere feet away.





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming hella consistent with starting something and losing all faith in my writing abilities halfway through which is fun, but I have so many things I want to write so I'm powering through!! 
> 
> anyway, here's some zooniverse boosh because they have a special place in my heart. as always, comments are always appreciated but I hope you all enjoy either way!<3

Sometimes, Howard took the risk. 

With their sleeping bags on the floor of the hut mere feet away from each other and their heads practically touching, he knew he needed to keep quiet. 

The material rustled in the silence of the hut, and he flinched whenever he deemed it too loud. Vince never seemed to stir, his face never tightened; always peaceful.

Howard rubbed himself through his striped pyjama bottoms, taking his time, allowing himself to truly feel the warmth spreading through his body at the stimulation. It was a rare occurrence for Howard to indulge in his squalid needs, so he refused to rush through it and have it over within two minutes. 

The longer the midnight masturbation session went on, the more Howard's eyes adapted to the darkness, allowing him to - shamefully - take advantage of the fact Vince laid so close to him. He was a thing of beauty, anyone who met him would agree. Vince had the large doe eyes, the delicate expressions, the blush pinks lips. 

'Shit,' he whispered. The burn in his stomach expanded deeper depths of his body with each stroke of his length.

Carefully, Howard tugged both his bottoms and his underwear down just below his knees, the inside of the sleeping bag feeling cool against his legs. 

A deep breath came from Vince as he shuffled around in his sleeping bag. Howard's heart pounded heavily, his entire body stilling while he watched the man beside him intently for any signs of consciousness. He wasted no time in returning his hand to his cock once he was certain the coast was clear. 

Using the precum leaking from his tip, Howard stroked himself rhythmically, his back arching slightly in response. His eyes flitted across to Vince and stayed there. 

The guilt, disgust and shame all fought within him. Getting off staring at his best friend while he slept was downright wrong, there must be some sort of rule about that, Howard thought. 

But Vince was the walking, talking symbol of temptation. The fragile look on his face as he, most likely, dreamt of zebras wearing fedoras carrying him across a rainbow made him look so innocent, so unaware. Howard thought he must have been a sick man for getting off on that fact.

The thought of releasing his load of cum over Vince's face whilst he lay so pristine crossed his mind before he swatted it away immediately, giving it no time to linger. His cheeks flushed a soft pink. 

Howard caressed the head of his swollen cock, the pleasure becoming too much, and yet still not enough. The thought of supple pink lips closing around the tip of his cock generated a harsh stir in the pit of his stomach, a grunt of sort rumbling up his throat.

'Oh, God.'

'What time is it, Howard?' Vince croaked, rubbing his eye with a balled fist. 

Like a deer caught in headlights, Howard laid still. With his hand still wrapped around his cock, he turned to see Vince staring back at him. His hair stood a little wilder than usual if that was possible, due to his tossing and turning in his sleep, but he still managed to look fresh-faced, not at all as though he'd just woken up.

'Uh,' Howard cleared his throat. 'I think it's about midnight.'

Vince leaned on his elbow, the sleeping bag still bundled up to his chin. 'What y'doin' up?' he asked before a yawn to took over.

'N-nothing, can't sleep.' His erection throbbed painfully in his hand, the desire to give it the attention it was after itched away at him.

'Are you havin' one of your late-night wanks again?' Vince asked, the stupid grin evident in his voice.

'What are you talking about?' Howard said far too hastily. The guilt dripped from him like ice cream on a hot day. 'I don't do that.'

'Really? I've seen you goin' at yourself when y'think I've fallen asleep,' Vince teased. 'Bet y'thought you were bein' well sneaky, jerkin' it in your sleeping bag-'

'You're delusional-'

'Pull your sleepin' bag back then,' Vince challenged, the grin on his face getting bigger. 

'The thing is, I don't have to prove myself to you, little man,' he said. 'Howard Moon answers to no one.' 

'It's awright, Howard, I think it's quite sexy. Y'know, you gettin' off while I'm sleeping next to you, it's well kinky.'

Howard didn't say anything, he couldn't. His brain had officially abandoned him, leaving him to seethe in his shame. 

'Go on, show me.'

'I've told you, Howard Moon doesn't-'

'I mean, show me how y'do it,' Vince insisted far too easily for Howard's liking. He made himself comfortable as though ready to enjoy a good film. 

'I'm not going to.. exhibit myself for you, Vince.' 

Vince tutted. 'Why not? I will.'

'I don't want you to,' Howard said plainly.

He did. 

'C'mon gimme somethin' to get me goin' and I'll join you!' 

Maybe it was down to the fact it was so late at night; reality was blurred, tomorrow was an entirely new day, one where the events of the previous night never had to be spoken of again. Either way, Howard stroked his cock with care, the knowledge that Vince was watching him spurring him on. 

'That feel good?' Vince asked the rasp in his voice made Howard rock his hips to meet his fist. 

'Mhm, get your cock out.' 

'I could say the same to you,' Vince noted, referring to the fact Howard was yet to reveal himself to his prying eyes. However, he still did as he was told. It took seconds for him to tug his boxers down his pale legs and start to stroke himself, hardening with each one.

Vince was far more.. well endowed than Howard had expected. He laid completely naked from the waist down, his hand pulling his shirt up to reveal the smoothness of his stomach as he grazed his skin teasingly. Howard noticed the slight outline of his ribs when he arched his back.

Meanwhile, Howard stroked himself beneath his sleeping bag. He caught Vince watching him, eyes moving between his face and the rising and falling of the material covering him.

'C'mon, Howard, loosen up.'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'I ain't gonna laugh, y'know,' Vince said. 'Size don't really matter anyway.'

It took another five minutes before he mustered up the courage to discard the sleeping bag from his lap, convincing himself that Vince wasn't one to mock him on such a delicate subject. 

'Y'kept that quiet!' Vince shrieked. 'Where you been hidin' that thing?' 

'What?' Howard asked, puzzled.

'You need to start givin' yourself some credit,' Vince licked his lips. 

Howard blushed under the unexpected attention and noticed his wrist action gain speed ever so slightly. 

The two of them laid beside each other like matches, soft moans coming, predominantly, from Vince who had no shame in voicing his pleasure. Howard convinced himself that what they were doing was normal, and definitely didn't mean anything.

'Oh, Howard,' Vince whispered. 'I'm so hard. Do you even realise what y'do to me?'

'Tell me,' Howard rasped, he didn't know why. He wasn't even sure he understood the question.

'Every time you start gettin' off I've had to stop myself from jumpin' you, I get so hard watchin' you touch yourself,' Vince panted, the head of his cock flushed red. 'You look so sexy when you're comin'.'

A wave of anxiety washed over Howard at the idea that Vince had been eyeing him up all the times he'd thought the night was his and his alone. He could only wonder what Vince had thought when he first witnessed it.

'Vince..' 

'I like hearin' you say my name like that,' Vince whined, his back arching. In a fit of pleasure, he reached over and searched for Howard's hand before gripping it viciously. Their fingers intertwined, Howard was fairly sure he was moments away from a heart attack.

It was all happening too fast, only minutes ago he was having an innocent wank, and now he was doing it holding hands with his best friend. 

'As romantic as this is, I need that hand if I'm going to get off, little man.' 

'Sorry,' Vince whispered, retrieving his hand. 'Like touchin' you,' he added. 

Howard's strokes became erratic, the whole situation proving too much for him. 

'Do y'ever think about me?' 

'All the time,' Howard admitted, seeing the precum dripping down the side of Vince's cock before it was swiped away by his hand. 

'What do you think about?' 

'Your lips instead of my hand mostly, and.. what it would be like to...'

'To what?' he panted heavily.

'C-come in your mouth, or on your face. I wondered just how beautiful you'd look.'

Howard didn't understand where his newfound confidence had come from, but he wasn't complaining.

'Fuck, I'd love that,' Vince muttered, eyes falling shut. 'Did you come thinkin' about me?'

'Every single time,' he breathed. 

'Oh. Shit. Howard, I'm- I'm gonna, gonna come,' Vince gasped, his body jolting as the increasing pleasure pierced through his small frame. He stroked himself swiftly through his orgasm. 'Come, come with me.' 

Hearing Vince speak in such a way was enough to send him tippling over the edge with warmth pooling in his stomach. All the nights he'd had to get off only wondering what Vince would be like once he was worked up came back to him and he suddenly felt immensely grateful.

'Oh, shit,' he groaned, his entire body stilling as the pleasure subsided. 

Their heavy breathing clashed in the air as they laid still beside each other. Howard wished he could hear what Vince was thinking.

'We're doin' that again,' Vince exhaled, rolling over to look at Howard. 

'Same time tomorrow?' Howard asked.


End file.
